Wake me up when summer ends
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: A veces, Seth piensa que no podría pedirle más a la vida. Seth/Abby. Para: NatsuAlice-Quirky. Reto: Calor.


Disclaimer_. Todo le pertenece a Meyer. Menos los bóxers de Seth, los cuales se los rifan y pelean en el foro._

Claim. _Seth/OC. Más exactamente, Seth/Abby._

Advertencias. _Ninguna, solo quizás una pequeña insinuación de Lime. Pero es apto para nenes y nenas._Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Dedicado._ A NatsuAlice-Quirky, mi espo, con amor._

Palabra Clave. Calor.

* * *

**Wake me up when summer ends**

Acaba de salir de fase y sabe exactamente qué es lo primero que desea hacer. Se apresura a aprovecharse los viejos vaqueros desgastados y ponerse una camisa común medio a regañadientes. Escucha algunos silbidos y gritos tras él, sabiendo que se trata del resto de los chicos. Pueden estarlo molestando y jodiéndolo de forma total y descarada. No le importa demasiado. Sonríe y termina de calzarse mientras los ignora olímpicamente justo antes de salir corriendo a buen paso lejos del bosque y hacia un lugar fijo en mente. Una casa que antes no había tenido demasiado significado para sí mismo ni para nadie, hasta aquel verano.

El verano en que los dueños habían decidió alquilarlo a unos familiares lejanos, o algo por el estilo.

Se siente un poco más puro que el aire fresco y algo más refrescante que el agua cristalina. Porque simplemente es normal. Es de sí mismo, no es nada impuesto, no es nada obligado. Solo es él empezando a sentir esos sentimientos por ella sin tener la imprimación encima. Porque no, sabe que no la ha imprimado, de ser así habrían quedado prendados desde la primera vez que vio aquellos ojos entre marrones y miel. Lo mejor de todo, es que le gusta que no sea su imprimación. Siempre vio aquel proceso como algo obligado y un poco dictatorial.

Pero ello…aquello por lo que corría y sentía un poco más de adrenalina que la normal, no era impuesto, lo sabía a la perfección.

—Llegas tarde.

Seth sonríe y no necesita tomar aire tras correr tal distancia.

—Mira quien lo dice, _miss puntualidad_ en persona.

La castaña le da un golpe en el brazo aunque sepa que a él no le duele. No sabe porque, pero tiene la sensación de que ninguno de los manotazos que suele darle al azabache lo lastiman en lo más mínimo. Incluso sabe que podría meterle una bofetada en medio del rostro y Seth seguiría con aquella sonrisa que tenía cada vez que la veía.

—No remedio mi impuntualidad por nadie, y tampoco pienso hacerlo por ti —responde simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿La verdad? No me importa demasiado.

La acerca de la cintura y sus labios se funden en una especie de unión abrazadora y ardiente. Abby suele preguntarse por qué demonios todo él siempre está tan caliente, o porque tiene tanta fuerza física si le dice que jamás hace ejercicio. O también, porque suele desaparecer por horas enteras y jamás desea decirle la verdadera razón.

Esos son los pequeños momentos en que se llevan perfectamente, en los segundos en que congenian, porque la mayoría de las veces están en desacuerdo. Podría ser porque principalmente ella es _literalmente_ bipolar. Puede discutir con Seth por horas sin que él se llegue a molestar realmente con ella, mientras que ella si puede estar tan enojada que desea que deje aquella paciencia eterna que tanto adora y grite enojado junto a ella. Pero no lo hace. Él no lo hace y eso puede molestarla o deprimirla mucho más, como se ha dicho, es _literalmente bipolar_ y puede que sea una de las cosas preferidas del Clearwater.

— ¡Con un demonio, tómame en serio! —se queja ella, manoteando una vez contra sus piernas y mirándolo enojada.

—Te tomo en serio, te tomo en serio —susurra él, atrayéndola como siempre de la cintura. Abby manotea y la saca la lengua intentando que la suelte. Seth ríe tranquilamente y no la suelta.

— ¡Déjame o te golpearé!

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, _linda_.

—Ugh, ¡eres imposible!

Las tardes llenas de lluvia pueden pasar enteras en casa del lobo o en la casa alquilada de ella, aunque usualmente suele ser en la de ella. Suelen hacer cualquier cosa, solo para divertirse, aunque la mayoría de las probabilidades incluyen verla pintar o que él intente contar las pecas de su nariz mientras ella intenta sacarle el rostro y arrugar la nariz para impedírselo. No importa lo que hagan, lo importante es lo que _hacen_ y ambos parecen muy a gusto con ello.

— ¿_Esto_ sí parece un bote? —Abby gira a mirarlo. Recostado cómodamente en su cama, Seth entrecierra los ojos y finge analizarlo…

—Uhmm.

— ¡Lo sabía! Voy a empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —Seth ríe mientras se incorpora un poco—. No, no, solo bromeaba. Claro que es un bote, el paisaje entero es precioso.

—Es mentira. Lo haré de nuevo.

—Deja de ser tan perfeccionista Abby…

Ella le hace una mueca y suelta un "bah" mientras amenaza con quitar la pintura, antes de lo esperado lo siente tras ella, girándole el rostro y plantándole un beso en los labios. Ríe contra su boca y corresponde a la unión bucal. Unta su rostro de pintura roja y él la alza de la cintura permitiendo así que pueda rodear su cuerpo con sus piernas.

—No puedo creer que esto sea un verano —la de cabello liso mira al cielo encapotado de Forks, tirada en el pasto húmedo al lado de Seth, fuera de la cada de este.

—Pues lo es. Incluso, así es todo el año.

—Un verano sin calor, ¿así o más triste? —bromea mientras empieza a reír.

—Tienes mi calor, puedes conformarte con eso.

—Vaya suerte la mía.

La puede escuchar parlotear toda la tarde, la puede ver deprimirse o simplemente irse por las ramas. No importa demasiado lo haga, solo si lo hace con ella. Y cada vez se siente más puro y natural, se siente más normal. Una parte de si mismo le recuerda cada noche que posiblemente al día siguiente se tropiece con su impronta, y entonces todo con Abby acabe. Trata de ignorar aquel pensamiento y solo seguir viviendo lo que está pasando. Con mucha suerte, y si el mundo decidía dejar de girar, el verano podría durar para siempre.

— ¿Te enamorarías de una chica? —pregunta ella de repente, mirándole con una sonrisilla.

Seth sigue mirando al cielo, ante de mirarla a ella.

— ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga de un hombre? —parece levemente divertido.

—Pues no sé. Las personas no se enamoran de sexos, ¿sabes? Se enamoran de personas —contesta tranquilamente mientras lo mira.

—Muy sabio de tu parte. Dime más de tú análisis de la vida —pide mientras quita un par de ojos enredadas en el cabello corto.

—Uhmm…puedo decirte que creo en el amor pero no en los romances.

Seth entonces siente algo muy adentro y la mira más intensamente.

— ¿_Entonces…?_

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Entonces qué es esto que estamos viviendo nosotros?

Abby se muerde el labio inferior. El quileute la observa todo el tiempo, bordeando con la mirada los gruesos labios carnosos, deseando ser quien los mordía.

—Considéralo…un amor de verano.

Seth ríe suavemente.

— ¿No se consideraría eso un romance?

—Tiene la palabra "amor", confórmate con eso, como yo me conformo con tener un verano que solo incluye el calor que tu emanas.

A veces, Seth piensa que no podría pedirle más a la vida. Lo piensa, cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido cada noche, con aquella estúpida sonrisa que no se le borra. Lo piensa, cuando sus manos se deslizan sobre la piel femenina y la siente retorcerse bajo su tacto. Cuando sus labios hacen un recorrido ascendente, sus manos acarician sus muslos y la acerca más a su cuerpo. Cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se rozan, con solo ellos como testigos. Piensa que no podría pedirle más a la vida cuando la hace suya y se deleita con ser él quien causa placer en Abby, quien la hace pedir por más y gemir. Definitivamente, tal cual estaba, todo era _perfecto_.

Pero nunca, _nada_, es perfecto _por siempre_.

—Seth…para —pide suavemente, mientras él la saluda con una serie de suaves besos en los labios—. Para… ¡para!

El Clearwater le dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante, sin soltar su cintura.

— ¿Si?

—Yo…—se muerde el labio inferior y suspira. Hoy no se irá por las ramas ni cambiara de estado anímico. Hoy, debe decírselo—. Seth, me voy en dos días.

Puede ver como la sonrisa se pierde, y aquel brillo especial en los ojos se apaga. Ambos lo sabían bien, el verano jamás sería para siempre. Pero al parecer, juntos, pero por separado, habían deseado recelosamente que este nunca terminara.

La abraza contra su cuerpo y aspira su aroma tan peculiar. Quiere guardarlo en su mente por siempre. Porque jamás conocerá a nadie como Abby. Y no importa si algún día queda prendado de la maldita imprimación. Sabe muy bien, que incluso entonces recordara que ella había estado primero y siempre lo estaría. Sus labios, deseosos y desesperados, se encuentran por última vez. Seth se repite que no debe llorar, _porque los hombres no lloran_, pero eso no evita el nudo en su garganta y la sensación de ahogo cuando la ve subir al auto familiar y limpiarse un par de saladas gotas de tristeza.

La ve alejarse, se siente algo intranquilo. Un pedazo de si mismo se alejaba, y no sabía con seguridad si algún día regresaría. Se siente un zombi entre los vivos, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiese estado soñando, y la realidad hubiera deseado despertar cuando el verano había terminado.


End file.
